brawlhacksfandomcom-20200213-history
How do I
This page is full of links to the How-To's of everything Brawl Related. If you see something missing, or can't find a tutorial for something, please edit this page, and leave the field underneath it blank. Somebody will add a link soon. How to make your textures from scratch. Go here to download v0.63d of BrawlBox, an interactive editor for probably every aspect of Brawl. There may be a newer version available. How to add textures to your game Use a specific Ocarina code that enables custom textures though an SD Card. Put the File Patch Code in a folder named codes on the root of your SD Card and make a new folder called "PF" in your Private>Wii>App>RSBE>'here' For pal or Jpn users the E''' in RSBE would be '''P or J 'respectively. If you have a replicate ISO of Brawl, in Partition 2 (1 for some, 0 for mii), that should be where you would get your files. How to make your own Animations with Brawl Box. First, what are animations? They are the motions and changes that an object or character does in order to show what they are doing or to move. In easier terms, this is the basic necessity for video games, and now you get to make your own! To do so, you need a CPU program titled BrawlBox. This program can easily make Animations and can do alot of other things aswell. In order to edit animations, you would need a Fit*MotionEct.pac file. The * represents a characters name. So if it was Link's animations only it would be Fit'Link'''MotionEct.pac because his animations are the only ones in his file. One more file is needed for absolute comfort when making animations but it could be without. That would be a Pac or PCS file, better known as a texture file. Any texture would do. Once you have all three, you are ready to begin. How to put your choice of music in Brawl Super Smash Brothers Brawl uses a format of music called brstm. It is easy to convert mp3s to wav files and then convert the wav files into brstms for use in-game. This tutorial will show you how. '''What you need: *GoldWave (Audacity makes the sound too quiet in-game) The free version is only a 30 Day Trial. *Androu1's BRSTM Maker and BRSTM2SD *MP3Gain (for volume purposes) *Brawl Track List *BrawlBox (for listening to your brstm) *An MP3 (obviously) This guide is only for SD Loading. If you'd like to manually put songs in your SSBB ISO, please refer to the original guide. Preparations: Step A: Put Androu1's tool on the root of your hard drive in a folder with NO SPACES. Step B: Inside of the folder, you will see another folder entitled "Copy the files in this folder to your SYSTEM folder". Put them in C:\Windows\System32. Step C: Create a folder called EditedSongs in the root of the music tool. Step D: You will need atleast one brstm in the OriginalSongs folder in order for Androu1's Tool to function. The link to the tool already includes one. Making a Song: Step 1: Open up your song in Goldwave. In order to convert it into a brstm, you will have to save it as a .wav file. Step 2: You have 4 options from here on. *Mono without custom looping - #mnoloop *Mono with custom looping - #mloop *Stereo without custom looping - #snoloop *Stereo with custom looping - #sloop Now, according to your choice, follow the rest of the guide here: Vyse's Music Guide on Smash World Forums 'How Do I Change Brawl Portraits' A: Please refer to the File Patch Code article. 'How To Make A PSA?' '---' 'How do I import Avatars? (how to install one.)' 'How do I edit item Params?' Category:How to change Brawl Portarits Category:how do i get roy